School Daze
by Axel-Roxas
Summary: Axel moves in across the street from Roxas not knowing many people in town Roxas gives Axel a lift to school after Axel fights w/ his dad Roxas knows who Axel is but Axel doesnt know him Whatll happen between the two? Pairings: AkuDem,AkuRoku,Zemyx, & mor


**H everyone 3 Tis meh first REAL fanfic, so please be nice? I dunno where the idea came from, it just, kind did XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts 2, nor it's characters, I barely even own the plot to the story really... I OWN NADA!! Only my soda... Which is now gone TT**

**Well, enjoy .**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Remeber?**

The sun breaks through the small slits of the window blinds. He wakes, being blinded by the bright slips of light. He moans and sits up, not really wanting to GET up yet. He sighs and gets out of bed anyway. He walks over to his dresser/mirror and grabs his gel. He styles his hair into messy short spikes. He heads down stairs after dressing into a tight black shirt and a pair of slightly baggie white pants with chains hanging from a belt loops to others. He slips on his shoes and heads to the kitchen. "Hey mom." He says while grabbing a slice of toast. "Morning hun." She replies back. He heads towards the front door.

"In a rush?" hi mother asks him.

"Kinda…" he replies.

"Well, at least you get to school." She says while laughing.

"Yeah." He says and walks out the door. He walks towards his car, when the new kid from across the street, comes out yelling. Roxas walks down his drive and looks at the kid. He notices he has a black eye.

"What're you lookin' at?"

"Huh? Oh nothing…I was just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing…"

"Hey… Wait, you're Roxas, right?"

"Yeah, and who exactly are you?"

"Axel. Just moved in about two weeks ago. I think we have 1st, 4th, and 5th hours together."

"Oh… OH! I know who you are now!"

Axel laughs slightly. "Yeah?"

"Well, you have a ride to school?" Roxas asked.

"Not really…" Axel replies, glaring back towards his front door.

"You want a lift?"

"I… Guess"

Roxas smiles slightly and motions towards his car. Axel follows and gets in . Roxas gets in and starts the car. Axel turns on the radio to a random rock station. "Uhm… You don't mind, do you?" Asked Axel.

"Not at all." Roxas replies smiling slightly. "Axel… Can I ask you something?" Asked Roxas, after a while.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead." He replies.

"Uhm… Who gave that to you? The black eye, I mean."

"…My dad…" Axel replies looking out the window, watching the scenery pass by.

"Oh… Does he hit you often?" Roxas asked Axel

"Every now-and-then." Axel replies.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it…" Axel keeps looking out the window.

"Axel, I'm sorry if I-."

"It's okay…" Axel cuts Roxas' sentence off short. Roughly 10, maybe 20 minutes, they sat in silence with only the radio playing, they end up arriving at the school. Roxas sighs. Axel starts to get out of the car, but Roxas pulls him back into the car. "Axel… Earlier, when I said I didn't have a clue on who you were… I-I lied… I knew exactly who you were…" Roxas climbs over onto Axel. Axel blushes lightly. Roxas leans in close to Axel's face. Axel can feel the heat from Roxas' breath. "R-Roxas… Wha-what are-?" Roxas cuts Axel off by leaning the rest of the way and colliding his lips with Axel's. Axel blushes deeply. He kisses Roxas back at first, but then suddenly breaks the kiss. "R-Roxas… I-I…" Axel pushes Roxas off. He hurries out of the car and into the school. Roxas throws himself into the seat.

PoVChangeRoxas

I kept asking Axel questions, trying to make a small conversation start. But, apparently, it wasn't working at all. 'Cause after about the second question… Everything was silent, Well, not COMPLETELY, since the radio was on. I tried to tell him I was sorry about what'd I'd asked him, I mean, they were personal questions… But every time I did, he'd just keep saying 'It's fine.' Or 'Don't worry about it' So, I just stopped and drove to the school… We arrived 10, maybe 20 minutes after I'd stopped trying to apologize. I sighed, it was TRUE confession time… "Uhm… Axel… Earlier… Before, when I'd said I 'didn't know you'… I-I was lying… I knew exactly who you were…" I confessed to him. "You wha-?" He started to ask, but was cut short by a surprise, I guess. I mean, who wouldn't when someone just climbed over onto you? So, yeah, as you can see, that's what I'd done to him, I climbed on top of him. I leaned in close to his face. I could feel his own hot breath on my face. I'd noticed he'd blushed lightly. I leaned closer to his face until our lips collided. After a few seconds, Axel pushed me away and pushes me back into the driver's seat. He ran out of the car blushing like a mad-man as he hurries into the school building. I threw myself into the seat. 'I thought he'd remembered who I was… Tch… So much for 'promise'…' I thought while getting out of the car and locking, heading to the building.

PoVChangeAxel

I hurried into the school, blushing like crazy. I headed towards the cafeteria as fast as I could without running. The whole time walking there, I'm thinking 'What the hell just happened?' I quickly met up with my small group of friends. But, being so embarrassed about what'd just happened, the moment I sat down, I hide my face from everyone, hoping none of them would ask me anything. But no, of course not. Demyx, my OVERLY curious boyfriend, is the first to ask. "Hey Ax, hun, what's the matter? You seem a little stranger than normal…"  
"Huh? Oh… I-It's nothing… Dem…" I replied to him.  
"Awwe! You com'on, you can tell me-." He started, but I stopped him short, shouting, "I said it was fucking nothing! Okay?!" It took me not even a millisecond to realize what'd I'd just done, was the STUPIDEST thing ANYONE could EVER do to Demyx. I mean, he's the most sensitive person ever. Literally, I meant it, he's so sensitive, that yelling or just even glaring makes him almost cry his eyes out. I quickly got up from my seat, with every single one of my friends looking at me for yelling, and ran over to Demyx. "Demyx, I didn't mean to. I was just- I-." He cut me off by pushing me away from him the moment I'd gotten next to him, despite that, I went right next to him again. "Dem, I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to." He looked up at me with tears about to fall from his eyes. I pulled him into a tight hug. I heard him mumble something into my chest, it sounded like either 'It's okay, I forgive you', 'It's a stray, I'm a fugitive', or 'Mandalay Bay, go fuck you.' I put my money of 'It's okay, I forgive you' though. I chuckled lightly and pulled him away slightly so he could look up at me. I kissed his forehead and smiled sweetly to him. Getting the same smile received back. I kissed him on the lips this time, sweetly. When we broke the kiss is when Demyx noticed my black-eye.  
"Ax, he's hitting you again isn't he?" He asked, with a deathly hint to his voice, which is MAJORLY freaky…

"N-No… I fell and… Hit the ground face first…" I replied, but I could tell he WASN'T buying it.  
What'd really given it away was him saying: "Axel. Stop lying to me. I KNOW he hit you… " But yeah, that has no meaning! IGNORE IT!

As he finished saying that though, he kissed me lightly just under my eye. I smiled at him sweetly. "It's nothing Dem. I'll be fine." I pulled into a light hug. 'As long as you DON'T find out about what happened earlier…' I though as he hugged me back lightly and smiled up at me. Just then, the bell rang. I sighed lightly and kissed Demyx one last time. "See you later, hun." We both said at the same time and smiled as we started to walk our opposite ways.

P.o.V.ChangeRoxas

The bell for first had just rang. I felt SLIGHT joy, knowing Axel was going to be there. So, I got there as fast as I could, smiling the whole way there. I walked into class and saw Axel sitting in his normal seat in the back. I went to go sit by him, but he moved the moment I sat next to him. I sighed and just stayed there. First hour. Home room. Bah, only good thing this class is for is sleeping and talking. And seeing as the one I want to talk to doesn't want to talk back, I set my head down, hoping for SOME sleep… But, I got none, instead I got memories… Memories that I'd loved and held dear, yet, also hated and desperately pushed away from my mind. There was one main one though…

FlashBack

Roxas, younger, age 13, maybe 14. 8th grade. He runs out of six hour to his locker, hurrying as fast as he can. He slams it shut and starts to run out of the hall. He runs out and heads towards the fort doors to the school, slowing his pace, but still running. He slows to a stop meeting up with a taller red-haired boy, Axel. They both smile at each other and start to walk past the other students holding each other's hands. They walk towards there houses, stopping at their normal parting areas. Axel, as he always does, turns toward Roxas and kisses him lightly on the cheek. Roxas, wanting to be with Axel just a little while longer, pulls the taller boys larger frame into a tight hug. He looks up at him as Axel hugs him back and looks down. They both smile at each other.  
"Axel, can you promise me something?" Roxas asked looking Axel in the eyes.  
"Anything." Replies Axel, leaning his forehead down onto Roxas'.

"Promise me that, you'll love me until the end?" Roxas questioned, looking slightly puzzled and yet, also worried.

"I promise." Axel reassures him, smiling. Roxas smiles back at Axel. They both lean into each other into a soft kiss before parting ways to their separate houses.

FlashBackOverRoxasP.o.V.

I glared at the desktop. 'He lied to me… He promised me…' I feel and look as if I about to cry my eyes out. The bell rings just then and I quickly get up going to find Axel. Just as we both exit, I pull him by the arm off to the side. He glared down at me saying, "Whadda want now?" I looked at him with slight resentment, it hurt to know him and know what'd he'd told me and have HIM not remember anything at all. "I just wanted to remind you of a promise we'd made when we were younger…" I'd replied to him.  
"Remind me? Promise? What are you talking about?" He questioned, not having the slightest clue of what I was saying.  
"Yes, remind YOU of a PRO-" I was cut off by a blonde haired guy walking up to Axel, pretty much shouting.  
"Hey, hun." He said, more like shouted though. Then he spotted me. "Oh! Who's this? A friend of your's?!" He'd asked, more towards Axel then towards both of us, very hyper like.

"Not really…" Axel told him, grabbing his hand.  
"Oh… Well, I guess it was nice meeting you!" He said and smiled at me.  
"Yeah…" I replied, not really listening. I sighed and started to walk towards second hour Science. On the way I'd rolled my eyes at least 10 times thinking: 'Not friends? Whatever! I've know him since 1st grade. How are we not FRIENDS?!' As I walked into class, I slumped down into my seat. I sighed again, I hate science class…

**

* * *

Soooooooooo? Whadda think? 3 Review, please? If you want more, review. And PLEASE NO FLAMING! Anywho 3 Hope you enjoied it COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! D**


End file.
